New life for us
by HutcherMuser
Summary: AU: Peeta tiene una vida que más que vida es un infierno día con día, un matrimonio disfuncional, tres hijas rebeldes y la rutina diaria lo hacen querer desaparecer, un día sin más aparece Katniss que con dos hijos, trata de comenzar de nuevo tras haber quedado viuda. Es su última oportunidad de recomponer sus vidas ¿Lo sabrán aprovechar?
1. Born to die

**Discleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Born to die.**

Las cajas están listas, todo empacado, la casa vacía y los 2 chicos reprochándole a su madre cada una de las decisiones que está tomando.

-Por favor mamá esto no es necesario.-le dice Finnick a Katniss, su hijo mayor, tiene 15 años y es un rebelde desde que su padre murió hace ya dos años.

-Creo que lo hemos platicado no es así?.-pregunta Katniss mirando a sus dos hijos, Gale sabría que hacer en estos casos cuando Finnick y Clove se hacen aliados, él siempre supo como manejar mejor a los chicos, desde que Finnick nació cuando Katniss era apenas una niña, él siempre se encargo de todo, una vez que llego Clove cinco años después de nuevo supo que hacer, como manejar a su caprichoso hijo.

-No nos gustara el cambio.-admite Clove. Katniss de nuevo no sabe que hacer o que decirle a su hija menor, entre más pasa el tiempo menos sabe como manejar las situaciones que existen con sus hijos adolescentes.

-A veces desearía que su padre estuviera aquí.-les responde frustrada, sale de la sala para dirigirse a la habitación vacía que compartía con Gale. Lo extraña no puede negarlo estuvieron juntos desde los 12 años cuando él quedo huérfano de padre y tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus hermanos menores, en ese entonces Katniss tenia 9 años, acababa de llegar a Kentucky haciéndose amiga de Gale, cuando Katniss cumplió 15 años sentía la penosa necesidad de aprender a besar y tocar a un chico, Gale tenía casi 18 años, solo tenia como experiencia sexual a su amada novia Madge, mejor amiga de Katniss, aun podía recordar lo duro que fue para los tres que Katniss quedara embarazada del penoso favor que le había hecho Gale, ella solo quería conquistar a Bogs cosa que no le funciono.

-Maldita sea como te extraño Hawthorne.-gimió lastimeramente mientras sus dos hijos adolescentes se regodeaban por hacer sentir mal a su madre, ellos por alguna razón creían que el accidente automovilístico mato a su padre dos años atrás fue culpa de Katniss, Finnick jamás lo expreso en voz alta pero más de una vez lo había insinuado, ignoraba la verdadera razón y Katniss jamás la diría.

Dos horas más tarde Haymitch el padre de Katniss pasó por los tres para llevarlos al aeropuerto que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

-Chicos, en donde está su madre?.-pregunto con recelo.

-Debe estar planeando como seguir arruinando nuestra vida.-respondió el hijo mayor de Katniss, su abuelo lo miro mal y se encamino dentro de la casa, en donde encontró a Katniss con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

-No puedo más papá.-sollozo contra el pecho de su padre, mientras este trataba de reconfortarle con leves caricias en la espalda.

-Todo mejorara cariño te lo prometo.-dijo su padre tratando de infundirle valor para que no se doblegara ante los caprichos de los dos adolescentes que tenia a su cargo.

Peeta mientras tanto firmaba unos documentos importantes que le daría grandes beneficios a su empresa de publicidad en L.A, el teléfono de su oficina no paraba de sonar desde las 10:00am y para esta hora ya estaba fastidiado, cuando levanto el auricular casi inmediatamente se arrepintió.

-Buenos tardes señor Mellark.-una conocida voz de mujer respondió

-Buenas tardes señorita Coin.-respondió Peeta desganado.-sucedió algo?

-Su hija Annie de nuevo.-suspiro en los últimos 3 meses su hija mayor Annie tenia una especie de rebeldía que lo sacaba de quicio lo peor del caso es que aunque su mujer no trabajaba, esta no podía dedicarse al 100% a sus hijos ya que siempre se la pasaba en reuniones con la alta sociedad.

-Qué hizo ahora?.-pregunto, no sabia como manejar la situación, el tenia que trabajar y aparte atender a sus tres hijos, lo impresionante era que Delly no lo ayudara con todo.

-Se ha peleado con una niña de otro salón.-sabia de la falta de paciencia de su hija, por lo que la información que le dio la directora no le sorprendió en absoluto.

-Estare ahí a las 3:00.-anuncio Peeta, no tenia caso llamar a Delly porque era muy probable que ella ni siquiera se dignara a contestar el celular, la dura realidad que vivía con su esposa y tres hijos lo sobre pasaba, él mismo estaba harto de todo y de todos, quería regresar a ser un adolescente y tratar de remediar el embarazo prematuro que le dejo a Delly, nunca la quiso pero tenían tres hijos de por medio, Annie la mayor de 15 años, Glimmer de 12 y Primrose de 4, esta ultima era de la única que no se arrepentía en lo mínimo, era todo el amor y la dulzura que necesitaba, la única que le daba un beso al llegar por las noches a casa, Primrose era su adoración.

Salió de su oficina con el tiempo justo para llegar al colegio de las chicas, antes de pasar por sus dos hijas menores fue a la dirección para ver que pasaba con Annie, ahí su hija parecía estar fastidiada de escuchar la cantaleta de la directora, que le dio la ultima oportunidad antes de ser expulsada, no hubo nada que Peeta pudiera hacer.

-Estoy harto de esta situación Annie Mellark.-regaño su padre mirándola duramente.-estas castigada.-anuncio, supo entonces que ya no era un juego, se dirigieron por sus dos hermanas menores, Glimmer ignoraba como siempre a su padre.

Cuando llegaron a su casa no fue raro encontrar solo a Sae, la nana, que como siempre tenia la comida lista para servir, Peeta se negó a comer y en vez de eso se cambio de ropa y fue a caminar por la playa.

A veces Peeta pensaba que nada podía ser peor, su vida era una basura, tenia 3 hijas que en absoluto lo querían o tal vez lo hacían pero con la mala influencia de su madre, ellas parecían estar cambiando, sabia perfectamente que Delly le era infiel, no había terminado con su matrimonio por sus hijas, aunque a veces se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, no sabia si valía la pena sacrificar su felicidad por la de ellas 3.

Su cuerpo choco contra una delicada mujer delgada de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, por un momento olvido todo aquello que lo aquejaba.

-Los siento.-murmuro Katniss.

-No te preocupes.-respondió el al instante, ese tipo de mujeres le encantaban, pero esa mujer tenia algo que hacia despertar sus instintos más bajos.

-Mamá esto es fantástico.-grito una niña con dirección a la morena que lo había dejado sin habla.

-Lo sé cielo, sabia que te iba a gustar.-le respondió la chica, ella se giro a verlo y sonrío.-De nuevo lo lamento, creo que soy un tanto despistada.-Peeta asintió sin poder articular más palabra.

Ella sonrió, pocas veces había visto a un chico tan guapo como él así que no era fácil de ignorar y mucho menos después de 2 años en los que se había visto obligada a guardar el luto por su difunto esposo.

-Debo irme, mis hijos me esperan.-dijo y se alejó de él dejándolo aturdido, Peeta con una sonrisa en el rostro regreso a su casa donde al entrar se dio cuenta que ya estaba su desagradable mujer, no siempre fue así recordó Peeta, en algún momento Delly fue para él su mundo entero, pero eso cambio tan pronto como se casaron dos años después de que naciera Annie, un descuido, eso fue lo que marco la vida de Peeta por siempre tenia 17 cuando Delly dos años mayor que él se embarazo inesperadamente, al principio evito casarse a toda costa pero la familia intervino tanto que termino accediendo a unirse con una persona que no amaba. Delly se embarazó de nuevo y nació Glimmer que era muy parecida a Peeta aunque no tanto como la pequeña Primrose, la única no deseada y por la que más de una vez Peeta tuvo que impedir que Delly la abortara, seguramente desde entonces le era infiel, pero cuando esta última nació al momento supo que era suya sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio se lo confirmaron, es incluso la más hermosa, todas sus hijas lo son pero Primrose tiene además de todo un carisma que sus otras dos hijas no poseen, un carisma que Peeta también tiene.

-A tu hija la van a expulsar de ese colegio si sigue con problemas.-le dice Peeta a Delly mientras entra a la casa.

-Deberías de controlarla Peeta.-responde su esposa con poco ánimo de escucharlo.

-Es tu hija también Delly.-reclama

-Ya se pero yo no puedo hacer nada por Annie, es un caso perdido.-dice y camina lejos de él.

La hora de dormir llega y así como en los últimos 6 meses duerme junto a Delly sin siquiera darle las buenas noches, él lo sabe Delly está con otro, no le interesa saber quien es, solo espera que pronto esta tortura acabe, lo esta llevando al limite.

La agotadora rutina de despertar cada día a la misma hora, ducharse, vestirse, desayunar, ir al trabajo, comer y dormir, eran como de un robot. Un montón de acciones sin sentido que lo tenían atado a una desdichada.

-Por qué esa carita hermano?.-pregunto Cato entrando a su oficina esa mañana.

-No he podido dormir bien.-respondió sin siquiera levantar la mirada que tenia en sus papeles.

-Marvel me ha dicho que hoy llega la nueva publicista.-Cato atrae la atención de su hermano menor.-Últimamente parece que el de los 35 eres tu y no yo.

-No estas aquí para hablar de mi aspecto de abuelo o si? Decías de la publicista.-Peeta corto rápidamente, como decirle a su hermano mayor que su vida es un asco? Como explicarle a la gente que su esposa lo engaña y tiene tres hijas problemáticas?

-Si bueno al parecer es muy atractiva.-Peeta ríe, su hermano a pesar de estar casado con una de las modelos mas reconocidas a nivel mundial, siempre tiene ojo para muchas otras, aunque sin olvidar jamás a su hermosa morena.

-Y quiero suponer que Rue sabe que una chica linda trabajara contigo.-su hermano empalidece automáticamente tragando en seco.

-No claro que no.-responde con voz ahogada.-creo que si se entera me cortaría el pene antes de que le fuera infiel.

-Es por eso que nunca haz sido infiel.-Cato asiente, después de platicar un rato su hermano lo deja solo, esta pensando en los hermosos ojos grises con los que se topo el día anterior, tan expresivos y bonitos.

-Peeta puedo?.-pregunta Cashmere sus secretaria.

-Si, que sucede?.-pregunta regresando a la realidad.

-La nueva publicista está aquí.-asiente y hace una seña para que la haga pasar, una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño entra en su oficina.

-Buenos días.-saluda la chica

-Buenos días.-saluda Peeta extendiendo la mano.-tu debes ser Portia.

-La misma.-la chica en efecto es bella pero no como para dejar a nadie con la boca abierta, por lo menos no a Peeta, el estaba acostumbrado a bellezas exuberantes al igual que su mujer.

Los días comienzan a pasar como todos, la interminable y agobiante rutina se repite día con día, con la diferencia de que Delly esta más ausente que de costumbre provocando así que su trio de hijas sea más rebelde y difícil de controlar.

-Iremos a cenar a casa del tio Marvel.-su hermano menor había llamado para decirle que Johanna estaba organizando una cena para presentar a su nueva colaboradora en Elle magazine, Peeta no estaba acostumbrado a asistir a ese tipo de cosas, esta vez necesitaba beber y la fiesta de su cuñada era una buena salida, al principio se negó alegando que no tenia en donde dejar a las niñas, a sabiendas que eso no seria suficiente se resigno a ir, Johanna misma había hablado por la mañana con él para que asistiera, Delly no estaría ahí por supuesto, su mujer y su cuñada siempre fueron enemigas y más aun cuando Delly había intentado abortar a su tercera sobrina, mientras que Johanna y Marvel luchaban día con día poder concebir un hijo desde hacia ya 3 años.

-No quiero ir.-se enfurruño Annie en el sofá de la sala.

-Lo siento Annie, ahora mismo tu no decides sobre ti.-advirti Peeta, la niña miraba a su padre con desprecio, no soportaba que le dijera que hacer, en el fondo sabia que solo lo hacia por su bien pero la adolescencia no le podía hacer creer que esa actitud de padre controlador estuviera bien.

-No quiero ir tampoco.-incluyo Glimmer desde la cocina.

-Pues no hay más que agregar las quiero listas a las 3 a las 8:00pm, entendieron.-dijo Peeta duramente, la mirada azul de su padre que normalmente se conservaba tranquila esta vez tenia un destello de furia que las hacia estremecer, así que sin más las niñas accedieron a ir. Peeta trato de contactar a Delly pero como ya era costumbre desde hacia meses ella no respondía el móvil, solo le dejo un mensaje de voz con un "Iremos a cenar a casa de Marvel".

Cato llamo a Peeta cuando daban las 9:40pm, su hermano insistentemente decía que debía llegar, no daba razones y Peeta no podía si quiera imaginarlas por lo que en cuanto cruzaron la puerta sus tres hijas y él quedo paralizado, ahí estaba la chica de la playa, vestida apropiadamente para la ocasión.

-Que bueno que llegaste.-grito su cuñada acercándose a él animadamente, con una cálido abrazo lo recibió, le entrego una copa de vino tinto instando a las niñas a poner se a jugar por algún lado solo Primrose no soltó su mano en ningún momento.-Te presentare a la nueva directora creativa, Katniss Everdeen el es mi cuñado Peeta Mellark.

La chica se sonrojo al momento en que su mano y la de Peeta se estrecharon, el calor que invadió el cuerpo del chico no tenia comparación, olvido de nuevo todo aquello que traía en su cabeza incluyendo a sus tres hijas.

-Un placer Peeta.-respondió Katniss en un susurro.

-El placer es mio.-el grito agudo de una de sus hijas lo interrumpió.

-Tío!.-la voz de Annie lloriqueando hizo que Peeta tuviera que ver que pasaba, entro en la cocina en donde Cato tenia a Annie de las manos.

-Trataba de hurtar vodka.-explico Cato a su hermano, definitivamente esta niña era el alma de judas como su madre le decía cuando era menor, la noche transcurrió sin otro incidente, Glimmer estaba entretenida con una chica de su edad, mientras que Primrose y Cinna jugaban a las muñecas, Annie coqueteaba con una sonrisa picara a un chico realmente guapo.

Peeta miro a Katniss mientras esta tomaba desesperadamente una copa de vino tinto, parecía que tenia mucha presión, armándose de valor se dirigió con ella que miraba en dirección a la pareja de jóvenes.

-Así que Katniss.-dijo tontamente mientras que se acercaba a la chica, que rápidamente se giro a verlo con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Peeta diera un vuelco en el vacío.

-Tu eres Peeta no?.-asintió.-fuiste con quien choque el día que llegue a L.A

-Lo recuerdas.-dijo Peeta sorprendido

-Como olvidarlo, fue una tontería de mi parte.-el rápidamente negó con la cabeza, sus ojos miraban fijamente a Katniss.

-Y vienes sola Katniss?.-pregunto no lo pudo evitar, la curiosidad por saber más de ella lo estaba matando.

-No, vengo con mis hijos.-respondió ella rápidamente.

-Oh ya veo, cuanto tiempo tienen aquí?.-pregunto vagamente mientras trataba de dar con Annie.

-Apenas unos días, a mis chicos les esta costando mucho trabajo adaptarse y supongo también que es porque extrañan el lugar donde vivieron toda su vida.-dice y es entonces cuando su mirada se une, la respiración de Katniss se acelera al instante, la presión entre sus piernas es casi desesperante, mientras que para Peeta tal y como sucedió en la playa sus instintos más bajos salen a flote, no es normal de él quizá más de una vez tuvo un affair con alguien pero nada que lo hiciera perder el piso y la cabeza, esta chica apenas y había tenido un roce de manos con el y deseaba fervientemente llevársela a la cama, aunque eso seria sumamente inapropiado.

-Veo que estas socializando.-dice Rue con una sonrisita picara en el rostro, su cuñada también mejor amiga detestaba al igual que Johanna a Delly, nada le complacería más que un día su mejor amigo tomara al toro por los cuernos y dejara a esa rubia sinvergüenza que tiene por esposa.-Soy Rue McCartney Mellark.

-Un placer, Katniss Everdeen.-es ahí cuando Peeta lo nota, ella no lleva apellido de casada.

-Así que tu eres la nueva directora de Elle, vaya dicen que eres excelente, uno de los mejores cerebros creativos.-apunta Rue, la aludida inmediatamente niega con la cabeza.

-Estoy sorprendida que me eligieran a mi para el puesto, nunca había trabajado para una revista tan grade como es Elle, en Kentucky tenia varias revistas locales a mi cargo, es absolutamente diferente.-admite Katniss.-solo espero hacerlo bien.

-Claro que lo harás y con la ayuda de Johanna estoy segura que tendrás mucho éxito.-mientras platican un pequeño niño moreno llega a Rue, ella sonríe y acaricia su cabello.-el deber me llama dice.-y se va dejando sola de nuevo a Katniss con Peeta.

No dicen una sola palabra, solo dejan que el silencio cómodo entre los dos se haga más profundo, sus hijos están prácticamente frente a ellos.

-Cuantos hijos tienes?.-pregunta Peeta.

-Tengo dos, Finnick de 15 años y Clove de 10.-responde aun con la mirada fija en su hijo mayor.

-Eres demasiado joven para tener un hijo de 15.-dice Peeta confundido.

-Lo sé, pero su padre era mi mejor amigo, no me arrepiento para nada de que mis hijos estén aquí, los tuve muy joven lo sé, pero no hay nada que me haga más feliz que tenerlos a mi lado.-explica Katniss orgullosa de ser madre y al mismo tiempo tratando de cubrir su dura y triste realidad.

-Entonces eres divorciada?.-indaga Peeta y ella niega con la cabeza.

-Soy viuda desde hace dos años.-Peeta se queda sin palabras, en ese momento Katniss se gira sonriendo.

-Y que hay de ti?.-pregunta curiosa

-Bueno yo tengo 3 hijas, Annie de 15, Glimmer de 12 y Primrose de 4.-ella sonríe y asiente.

-Si te vi llegar con tus pequeñas, de hecho mi hijo es el chico que trata de amistar con tu hija y al parecer no le va tan mal.-los dos sueltan una risilla tonta, Katniss dudaba en preguntar por su esposa y Peeta dudaba si decirle la existencia de esta, cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura.

-Cariño en cuanto vi el mensaje en la casa vine para acá.- Katniss incómoda de la situación, se despidió de la pareja y salió al jardín, necesitaba aire, ese chico la había dejado sin habla y de paso con un deseo incontrolable.

* * *

**HOLOOOOO! He aquí la nueva creación extraña de mi cabeza, esté fic es drama puro, no pretendo engañarlas, estos dos van a tener que pasar muchas cosas antes de que tengan su "FELICES POR SIEMPRE", les digo que obvio van a haber muchos lemmons y muchas cosas, este está narrado en 3era persona, espero que les guste! dejenme saber que les parece la idea si? **

**Por otra parte este fic será actualizado los lunes de aqui a que termino "Lips are blue", despues como es obvio este fic pasara a tomar su lugar de las actulizaciones los sabados, ahora si sin más que decir, dejenme saber que les parece ok?**

**xoxo**

**Kari.**

* * *

**Adelanto:**

**-Como se te ocurre Johanna.-dice Katniss sonrojada.**

**-Vamos Kat, no tiene nada de malo.-Johanna ríe por la actitud de su nueva amiga.**

**-Es tu cuñado.-justica Katniss negando con la cabeza.**

**-Por eso mismo, yo te apoyo.-suspira Katniss y Johanna hace un baile de la felicidad, segura de que cuando le cuente a su marido el tambien la va a apoyar.**


	2. Meet me on the equinox

**Decleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

* * *

**Meet me on the equinox**

Katniss llegaba a su oficina la mañana del lunes, realmente había disfrutado bastante la fiesta del viernes pasado, aunque el final no fue como lo imagino pues Peeta era casado y con tres hijas, lo que no le incomodaba en lo mínimo, el verdadero problema había sido la exuberante mujer que tiene por esposa, decidió que era mejor dejar de lado aquel tema que no le llevaría a ningún lado. Se concentro en la siguiente portada para la revista, varias fotos de Emma Watson estaban esparcidas por toda su mesa cuando Johanna entro en su oficina.

-Hola guapa.-saludo la morena.

-Johanna.-contesto Katniss el saludo sin despegar la vista de las fotos, no sabia cual elegir, en cada una de ellas Emma Watson sobre saltaba su belleza natural.

-La del vestido morado quedara bien.-Johanna ayuda a su ahora amiga.

-Tienes razón creo que se ve más natural aquí.-admite Katniss con una sonrisa.- que te trae por aquí?

-La fiesta del viernes.-la morena la mira especulativamente.- parece que te divertiste.

-Mucho, incluso Finnick y Clove lo tomaron increíble.-anuncia.-parece que compaginaron bastante bien con las hijas de Peeta.

-Seguro que si, al igual que tu.-Katniss la mira confundida.-claro que me di cuenta que te fijaste en Peeta.

-Como se te ocurre Johanna.-dice Katniss sonrojada.

-Vamos Kat, no tiene nada de malo.-Johanna ríe por la actitud de su nueva amiga.

-Es tu cuñado.-justifica Katniss negando con la cabeza.

-Por eso mismo, yo te apoyo.-suspira Katniss y Johanna hace un baile de la felicidad, segura de que cuando le cuente a su marido él también la va a apoyar, toda la familia de Peeta espera que el matrimonio con Delly se termine de una buena vez.

-Dices muchas tonterías.-responde Katniss.-no lo volveré a ver, así que me da igual lo que pienses.

-No te pongas en ese plan mujer, bien sabes que mi cuñado no te fue indiferente.-Johanna rodo los ojos ante la actitud infantil de su nueva amiga.-además eso de que no lo volverás a ver esta por verse.-salió de la oficina de Katniss con paso firme y decidido, realmente ese rubio le había movido el piso como nunca antes alguien había logrado, ni siquiera su esposo.

Estuvo hundida en el trabajo hasta que fue hora de ir por los chicos a sus respectivas escuelas, primero fue por Clove que en cuanto salió del colegio corrió a abrazar a su madre, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo.

-Hola cielo.-saludo Katniss besando la cabeza de su pequeña hija.

-Mami, debes perdonarme.-Katniss se tenso al instante.

-De que hablas Clove?.-pregunto asustada.

-Mami hoy una compañerita me explico que su mami no vive con ella porque no la quiere y vive con su abuela porque tampoco tiene papá, entonces me di cuenta que yo no sabría estar sin ti y a veces soy muy grosera desde que murió papá.-la niña derramaba sendos lagrimones que a Katniss le partieron el corazón, su hija era dura desde pequeña jamás se dejo doblegar, tenia un carácter como el de su padre aunque tampoco es que Katniss tuviera un carácter muy blando o demasiado fácil solo que Gale en eso era especialista, simplemente era mejor para sus hijos de lo que ella había llegado a ser desde que él había muerto.

-Nunca te dejare cariño, vamos al auto.-subieron al Mercedes Benz ultimo modelo que les proporciono la compañía.

-Le diré a Finn, todo lo que me ha dicho Venia.-Clove tiene la mirada perdida mientras mira por la ventanilla.-el también debería quererte por estar con él aunque no lo merezca muy a menudo.

-Es mi hijo Clove, al igual que a ti, lo amo más que a mi vida.-apunta Katniss

-Si mami pero desde que murió papá, Finnick no te quiere.-aclara su pequeña hija.

-Te lo ha dicho?.-la voz rota de Katniss y las lagrimas apunto de derramarse de sus ojos le nublan la vista y el corazón, ella era consciente que su hijo mayor sentía desde la muerte de su padre, cierta aversión hacia ella solo que jamás pensó que llegara a tanto.

-A veces.-Katniss asiente sin decir una sola palabra, cuando 5 minutos después aparca fuera de la escuela de Finnick, ella no tiene el valor para salir y encarar a ese hijo suyo que no la quiere, que preferiría mil veces que su padre viviera y no ella, no sabe en que ha fallado, si él fue la razón por la que se caso con Gale, por la que interrumpió su vida desde los 15 años, era su más grande adoración y Finnick simplemente quisiera que su padre estuviera vivo aunque el precio de aquello fuera que su madre tomara su lugar; Finnick subió en el auto al ver que madre no bajaría de él.

-Hola mamá.-saludo Finnick secamente, ni siquiera se giro a ver que le acontecía a su madre que sollozaba contra el volante.

-Buenas tardes Finnick.-respondió Katniss cuando al fin pudo respirar.

-Mamá no hice nada, no te pongas así.-cuando miro a su madre no entendía que pasaba, llevaba días sin hacer nada y todo porque había estado whatsappeando con Annie, esa linda chica que conoció durante la cena de trabajo de su madre y deseaba que esta no pusiera objeción alguna para que invitara a salir a la chica.

-Tú que sabes que haz hecho.-responde secamente y arranca el auto, ninguno de los tres dice nada, cada uno va en sus cavilaciones, llegan a su casa que esta en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Malibu.-Espero que les haya ido bien en la escuela.

-Siempre mamá.-responde Clove desde la parte trasera.

-Finnick, la nana llegara entradas las 4:00pm mientras tanto espero que puedas ser lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar a tu hermana, estare aquí en la noche.-los ojos de Finnick se abren desmesuradamente, tenia mucho que su madre no se dirigía a él con tal desprecio en la voz, supo entonces lo que pasaba, si él no le quería ella tampoco lo haría, aunque en realidad Katniss se sentía destrozada, no permitiría que su par de hijos siquiera manejando su vida como lo hacían desde un par de años atrás.

-Nos vemos en la noche mamá.- los niños se despidieron y bajaron del auto, Katniss sin detenerse un segundo más acelero por la carretera y regreso a la oficina, en donde Johanna y Marvel estaban en una escena algo bochornosa.

-Lo siento.-murmuro Marvel separándose de su esposa.

-No te preocupes, a la siguiente dejen una corbata en la puerta.-rio Katniss, inmediatamente su amiga se dio cuenta que algo había sucedido y le pudio gentilmente a su marido que la esperara en su oficina.

-Qué sucedió con ese dúo de ogros que tienes por hijos?.-Johanna era lo único que tenia, no estaba Madge para llorar en su hombro.

-Clove me ha dicho todo lo que Finnick piensa de mi.-un nuevo sollozo salió de la boca de Katniss mientras unas lagrimas se derramaban de nuevo.

-Lo siento.-Johanna corrió a abrazar a su amiga, sabia lo difícil que la estaba pasando con su par de hijos, tan difíciles.-Todo mejorara, te lo prometo.

-No es verdad, mis hijos me odian, desearían que yo estuviera muerta y no su padre, no sé que es lo que hice mal con ellos.-Katniss no paraba de sollozar contra el hombro de su amiga, Marvel entro en la oficina, pero Johanna lo miró feo y lo mejor que pudo hacer es retirarse sin hacer ruido.-Me odian Johanna, jamás podrán superarlo.

-Lo harán, son adolescentes, lo superaran en algún momento.-los ojos grises de Katniss completamente rojos e hinchados de dirigieron a los de su amiga.-yo te voy a ayudar.-la morena no sabia como lo haría pero trataría por su amiga, Katniss lo merecía.

Ese día como era obvio Katniss no quería regresar a casa, no tenía animo para regresar a casa y lidiar con ese par de chicos, alguna vez fueron dulces y tiernos, la amaban tanto como a su padre, pero todo eso cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Finnick tenía 13 y Clove apenas 8 años, aquel día fatídico en el que todo había cambiado, solo basto que Gale perdiera el control del auto y saliera de la carretera cayendo por un barranco para que la vida que Katniss tuvo desde los 15 años se viera más averiada de lo que ya estaba, no quiso recordar la verdadera razón del accidente.

-Kat.-llamó Marvel desde la puerta de la oficina.

-Dime?.-levanto la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante al marido de su amiga, él no trabajaba aquí pero el día de hoy se la había pasado allí desde la hora de la comida.

-Quieres venir mañana a cenar a la casa?.-pregunto.-nada formal, solo estaremos nosotros.

-De acuerdo.-acepto Katniss aun sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Trae a los chicos.-asintió

Por más que Katniss quiso evitar por todos los medios regresar a casa, debía hacerlo la niñera tenia una vida además de sus hijos y era el momento de volver a poner cara de madre abnegada y seguir adelante.

Peeta tuvo un fin de semana de locos, Annie se la había pasado en la casa bailoteando con el celular en la mano, mientras Glimmer lloriqueaba aburrida y Primrose lloraba por su madre, las niñas eran un caso que Peeta no podía darse el lujo de perder, sus hijas como siempre eran lo más importante.

Delly llegó el domingo por la noche con semblante de no haber dormido demasiado desde la noche de la fiesta en casa de Johanna a la cual llegó pero Peeta al menos jamás supo con quien o en que momento se fue, solo había estado al pendiente de la exquisita morena.

-En donde estuviste?.-preguntó Peeta demasiado molesto como para detenerse a pensar que sus hijas en la habitación siguiente podrían escuchar.

-No te interesa Peeta, ahora si me permites iré a saludar a mis hijas.-Delly salió de la habitación dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, Peeta tuvo que salir de la casa para no matar a su mujer, estaba harto de todo, de ella y de todos sus caprichos, harto de sus hijas rebeldes, harto de que las cosas desde hacia años no le salieran bien, increíblemente fue a parar a la casa de Cato y Rue.

-Peeta pasa.-dijo Rue con una sonrisa.- por la cara que traes deduzco que haz tenido unos días malos

-Deduces bien morena.-la aludida sonrió.- estoy cansado.

-Debes no solo estar cansado Peeta, debes estar jodido.-el rubio asintió.

-Hey hermano!.-saludo Cato entrando en el salón, Rue fue a la cocina para servirse un poco de café y llevarles dos cervezas a los chicos.

-Espero que no te moleste que me quede aquí.-inquirió la morena, Peeta rápidamente negó con la cabeza; después de platicar cerca de una hora, Cato llego a la conclusión de lo que su hermano necesitaba.

-Debes de dejar a Delly.-las palabras de Cato resonaron haciendo eco en la cabeza de Peeta,-no la amas Peeta, por dios, solo deja a esa arpía.

-Y que hay de mis hijas?.-respondió el aludido con calma.

-Tus hijas? Estará contigo naturalmente, con quien más sino?.-respondió su cuñada.-Delly no quiere a las niñas y tu no quieres a Delly así que deja de buscarle 5 patas al gato y pídele el divorcio.

-No se si deba.-respondió este muy frustrado.

-No quería decírtelo pero Delly se acuesta con Snow.-explico su hermano.-la vimos hace un par de semanas entrando a un hotel con él.

-No me sorprende en absoluto.-Peeta no sentía nada al respecto, solo un poco de asco, Snow era un señor gordo de unos 65 años, muy adinerado eso si y dueño del Capitol's Village, el hotel más exclusivo en L.A, ese gordo era tan desagradable que hasta sentía lastima por su mujer.-pensare en lo del divorcio.-acepto. Regreso a casa más tranquilo, sus tres hijas dormían en sus respectivas camas, cuando estaba por salir de la habitación de Annie, la pantalla de su móvil se encendió mostrando una foto del cobrizo hijo de la hermosa morena que ocupaba su cabeza, sabía que estaba mal pero daba igual de todas maneras, Katniss nunca se fijaría en él, serían demasiados problemas y estaba seguro que lo que menos querría la hermosa chica, serían problemas.

Cuando llego a su habitación, su mujer salía de darse una ducha relajante, no quería ni siquiera acercarse a ella después de saber con quien se acostaba, debía de decir y pronto si quería seguir viviendo esa vida de infierno.

-Sucede algo Peeta?.-la voz chillona de Delly lo saco de sus pensamientos.-te haz quedado parado, como idiota.

-Modera tus palabras conmigo Delly o puede que olvide que eres la madre de mis hijas.-espeto enojado

-Venga parece que haz comido valentía en donde sea que hayas estado todas estas horas.

-No he comido nada, solo me he enterado que clase de mujer eres.

-Y qué clase de mujer soy?

-Una prostituta, bueno ni siquiera llegas a eso porque por lo menos ellas cobran.-la boca de Delly se abrió, jamás en sus 15 años de casados él le había hablado de esa manera.

-Como puedes decir eso?.-grito pero Peeta le insto a que bajara la voz podría despertar a las niñas.

-No mientas, mi hermano te vio.-aquello callo a Delly por completo.- eres una zorra.- a partir de ese día Peeta y Delly comenzaron a dormir en habitaciones separadas. Paso el fin de semana y regreso a su terrible rutina, necesitaba escapar, en algún punto Peeta sabía que no podría aguantar la presión y explotaría, así que por la tarde después de comer salió a caminar por la playa, su móvil no paraba de sonar.

-Hola.-saludo

-Hermano.-la animada voz de su hermano menor Marvel resonó en su oído.

-Marvel, que hay?

-Nada, Johanna quiere que cenemos toda la familia.

-Oh vaya! Y cuando será eso?

-El miércoles.

-De acuerdo.

-Será mejor que traigas a las niñas y no queremos ver a Delly por aquí

-Que ni lo digas, ya no dormimos juntos, es probable que esta misma semana hable con mi abogado pero lo mejor será a esperar que las niñas lo sepan.

-Si, será lo mejor, si podemos ayudarte con algo hermano, no lo dudes

-Yo te lo hare saber, pero dime por qué el miércoles, que prisa tiene Johanna?

-Nada en realidad…

-Por qué siento que me ocultas algo

-Para nada, es a las 8:00pm, no llegues tarde.-se despidió Marvel cortando la comunicación, era obvio que algo ocultaba su hermano menor, no sabia que era aunque lo averiguaría.

El martes paso sin más novedad para él, solo que Clove no había puesto objeción alguna para ir a cenar a casa de sus tíos, lo que era un poco extraño porque esa chiquilla siempre tenia algo por lo que protestar, esta vez no fue así e incluso se vio dispuesta a ayudar a su padre para alistar a sus hermanas, su padre tenia que trabajar ese día después de comer e incluso no iría por ellas al instituto sino que Sae se encargaría de eso.

El miércoles Peeta llegó a las 7:30pm enfundado en un Armani color gris Oxford con camisa blanca y corbata negra, lucia incluso más perfecto de lo que era costumbre, no dejó dicho a donde iban y Sae tenia ordenes expresas de no decir una sola palabra a Delly.

Sus tres hijas y el subieron a la camioneta Mercedes Benz color plata, las tres niñas en especial las dos rubias lucían felices, Annie por su parte lucia ansiosa, cosa que Peeta no lograba entender, solo seria una cena familiar.

-Annie todo bien?.-pregunto con una amigable sonrisa.

-Si papá.-la niña desvió la mirada hacia otra parte.

-Es enserio?.-la niña volvió a asentir.-puedes confiar en mi Annie, no hare, ni diré algo que no deba.

-Me gusta un chico.-admitió al fin.

-Vaya, eso me descoloca un poco porque eres mi pequeña.-la niña sonrió ante las palabras de su padre.-pero también comprendo perfectamente que ya no eres una niñita como tus hermanas.

-He tratado de hablar con mamá sobre esto pero es inútil.

-Lo siento de verdad cariño, yo hago lo mejor que puedo Annie, solo que con estas cosas yo no sé lidiar demasiado bien.

-No importa papi

-Claro que si cielo, yo estoy aquí para que me digas lo que sucede y encontraremos la manera de lidiar con ello, te lo aseguro.-la niña sonrió y espontáneamente besó en la mejilla a su padre.

-Gracias papi.-Peeta después de ello se sintió feliz, su hija al menos comenzaba a tenerle un poco de confianza que debería ser principalmente de su madre, que estaba acostándose con medio club campestre de alta sociedad, como si no fuera suficiente con todo lo que le da Peeta.

Llegaron a casa de Johanna, reconoció el auto de su Cato y Rue, pero el otro definitivamente no sabia de quien podría ser; Glimmer y Prim tomaron la mano de su padre para caminar hasta el porche de la casa, Annie iba adelantada, toco el timbre y no tardo un minuto, cuando su cuñada ya estaba abriéndoles la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Annie cariño.-saludo Johanna con un beso en la mejilla.-pasa cielo.-saludo a las dos pequeñas que venían de la mano de Peeta y finalmente a su cuñado; entraron a la sala en donde se encontraban su familia pero también la hermosa morena, ahora lucia solo una falta ajustada y una blusa que combinaba a la perfección,

-Ya era hora, morimos de hambre.-dijo Marvel riendo, la mirada de la chica y la de Peeta se toparon, el sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo cobraba vida deseando fervientemente tocarla y besarla, cuando se saludaron un calor invadió el cuerpo de ambos, tuvo que regresar a la realidad por sus 3 hijas que lo observaban detenidamente y fue el momento en que cayó en cuenta el por qué Annie estaba tan ansiosa.

-Parece que nuestros hijos se agradan.-dijo Katniss sonriendo

-Parece que si y no son los únicos.-Glimmer y Clove platicaban animadamente también.

-Espero que no sean los únicos.-por un momento Peeta creyó oír una nota de insinuación en su voz pero no quiso creerlo porque entonces se abalanzaría sobre ella y no habría poder humano para hacer que la soltara.

* * *

**HOLOOOOO! Bueno he aqui el segundo cap! siento no haber subido el lunes pero es que he tenido tanto que hacer en la escuela que no tengo ni un respiro, justo ahora son las 2:00am en México y yo actualizando, enserio es bastante agotador y relajante, aquí vemos que estos dos sienten aunque sea atracción sexual! Solo les digo que aqui si odiaran a Delly con todas sus letras! pero bueno ya basta, el sábado o domingo actualizo "Lips are blue" que ya estamos arañando el final! **

**dejenme saber que les parecio**

**xoxo**

**Kari**

* * *

**Adelanto:**

**-Los chicos aun no regresan del cine.-dijo Katniss mirando a todos lados menos al papá de la novia de su hijo.**

**-Oh vaya! espero que no te moleste si los espero.-negó con la cabeza.**

**-Quieres café?.-pregunto nerviosa girándose a verlo, Peeta estaba demasiado cerca y choco contra su cuerpo firme quedando así a pocos centímetros de unir sus labios.**


	3. NOTA DE AUTOR

**Nota de autor:**

**Lamento informar que dadas las circunstancias NO actualizare hasta nuevo aviso, ok esto suena tan formal, que no va conmigo.**

**La cosa esta así, esta semana he tenido demasiada presión, estoy en evaluaciones finales, todos mis maestros exigen que haga proyectos realmente deslumbrantes y pues la verdad mi tiempo e imaginación no dan para todo, así que las siguiente semana es la última de clases, después tengo entrega de proyectos y TARAN! Vacaciones hasta febrero, por lo que si lo ven fríamente pues les voy a actualizar muy seguido (los dos fics) y dos semanas sin actualización (en caso de NEW LIFE FOR US 3 semanas) no les afectaría en lo mínimo, yo prometo ponerme a escribir en cuanto entregue todos mis proyectos finales que exigen lo mejor; todo sea por tener buenas notas y quizá si se portan bien y no me matan, de navidad les hago un one-shot así todo cute! ¿Qué les parece la idea? Enserio, de ante mano una disculpa por la ausencia de capitulo, así es la escuela pero en cuanto salga de vacaciones solo me dedicare a ustedes.**

**Un beso enorme y gracias por su comprensión.**

**Atte:**

**Kari! xD**


	4. Chapter 3: Little Things

**Decleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido de esta historia.**

** Little Things**

El reloj marcaba las 8:00am, Annie se levanto corriendo como bólido, la noche anterior había estado platicando con Finnick, solo se habían visto dos veces pero a ella le gustaba en verdad y él en realidad parecía interesado en ella, iría al colegio con una sonrisa inmensa ya que por la tarde Katniss pasaría a recogerla para llevarla a comer a su casa, Katniss era una gran mamá no como la de ella, cosa que la entristecía.

-Por que tan feliz?.-preguntó su madre desde el marco de la puerta, Annie dudaba si debía comentarle todas las cosas buenas que le estaban pasando en su vida.

-He sacado buenas notas esta semana.-mintió, ya que sabia que su madre como siempre se empeñaría en hacerle ver cosas de su persona que después su padre tendría que remediar.

-Muy bien, saldré de viaje.-Delly ya no era requerida en casa, aun así se tomaba la molestia de avisarle a su hija que no estaría como si eso fuera raro.

-Esta bien.-corto.-me tengo que ir.-bajo las escaleras con la mochila en el hombro, Glimmer la esperaba abajo, mientras que Prim fue la última en reunirse a esperar que su padre estuviese listo para llevarlas al colegio.

Peeta con demasiado sueño aun se reunió con las niñas que lo esperaban ansioso, por primera vez ninguno de los 4 preguntó en donde estaba Delly, que los observaba a lo lejos y algo dentro de ella se removió, aunque no por eso cambiaría el estilo de vida que llevaba, Snow le daba todo lo que necesitaba e incluso más que Peeta.

-Papá.-llamo Glimmer mirando hacia donde estaba su madre, Peeta giro la cabeza para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de su esposa.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos niñas, se nos hace tarde.-las tres niñas dejaron el desayuno a medio terminar y salieron corriendo hacia la camioneta, Peeta paso a un lado de Delly sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada despectiva o algo, no sabia como habían llegado a eso pero lo que era seguro, su marido la odiaba.

-Papá, hoy Katniss irá por nosotras al colegio.-Glimmer salto en su lugar con emoción, mientras Prim sonreía, la más chica de las Mellark también se había acoplado bastante bien a Katniss que parecía ser bastante amistosa con ella.

-Lo sé Glimmer, desde que ayer las invito a su casa ninguna de las tres ha parado de decírmelo.-sus tres hijas sonrieron.-prométanme que serán buenas niñas.

-Lo prometemos.-dijeron las tres al unísono.

-Esta bien las veré más tarde.-las niñas bajaron del auto y entraron al colegio, Peeta suspiro, esa morena había conquistado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a sus tres imposibles hijas, lo que era verdaderamente sorprendente, ellas no dejaban que nadie fuera participe de su vida en ningún momento, no era fácil después de todo lo que pasaban a un lado de Delly, que poco le importaba como fuera la vida de sus tres hijas.

Se fue a la oficina con la imagen de esa hermosa morena en la cabeza, no podía apartarla de su mente ni un solo instante, sus ojos grises y su tez aceitunada lo volvían loco, tanto que lo asustaba de cierta manera.

-Hola rubio.-saludó Marvel, siempre con una sonrisa y una buena cara que darle a su hermano, aunque Peeta no aceptaba sus problemas, Marvel lo sabia, eran muy unidos, al igual que con Cato.

-Que hay hermanito.-sonrío a cambio.

-No lo sé dímelo tú, me comento Johanna que más tarde Katniss se ha tomado el día por algo que tienes que ver tú.

-Yo?.-negó con la cabeza.-son tus tres lindas sobrinas, aunque creo que más ha sido Annie, parece que se esta liando con el hijo de Katniss y ella se ha ofrecido a que vayan a casa, además Clove y Glimmer se llevan bastante bien.

-Y Primrose?

-Irá con ellas, al parecer a Katniss le gustan bastante los niños.

-Con dos a sus 30, creo que es más que obvio hermanito.

-No seas imbécil hermano, yo no sé que es lo que hay detrás de Katniss.

-Pero te gustaría saberlo, a que si?

-No digas cosas que no, estoy casado.-Marvel suspiro frustrado.

-Venga ya, acéptalo tu bien sabes que eso está por terminar.

-Eso no quiere decir que yo vaya a empezar a salir con alguien más, las niñas son más importantes.-su gesto endurecido hizo callar a su hermano menor y asentir, le entregó lo que debía y salió sin más comentarios, se concentro en una campaña publicitaria que debía aprobar, hasta que su teléfono sonó.

-Papi.-la voz de su hija mayor lo saco de su concentración.-ya estamos con Katniss, dice que ella nos llevara a casa después de la cena.-Peeta por un momento sintió celos.

-De acuerdo cielo, compórtense bien.-la risa de la niña resonó al otro lado de la línea y después corto, sabia que no harían algo malo porque era Katniss con quien estaban, después de las 6:30pm fue cuando dejó la oficina, Marvel ya se había ido y el decidió relajarse un poco, no sabia la hora exacta de la llegada de las niñas pero aprovecho para beberse un whisky.

Tenia los ojos cerrados y en la mano derecha su vaso, recostado en el sofá con el silencio de la casa rodeándolo, necesitaba paz, unas vacaciones lejos de todo le vendrían bien pero eso sería después de firmar el divorcio con Delly, ahora necesitaba pensar como manejarle la situación a las niñas. El timbre sonó. Peeta se levanto impidiéndole a Sae que ella abriera la puerta.

-Papi.-saludaron las niñas cuando este abrió la puerta, ahí estaba Katniss también

-Hola princesas.-besó a sus tres hijas.-Gracias Katniss, haz hecho bastante.

-Es un placer, parece que Annie sobre todo es la que disfruta.-los padres rieron.

-Al menos está en buenas manos.

-Claro que si, debo irme, fue excelente pasar un rato con tus hijas, Prim es un amor.

-Gracias a ti por soportarlas.-con un gesto algo extraño se despidieron, Katniss fue hasta su auto mientras Peeta cerraba la puerta. Hacia esto básicamente por sus hijos que congeniaron bastante.

Las tres niñas reían divertidas en el salón de la casa, Annie tenía carita de borreguito degollado, Glimmer balbuceaba algo acerca de las cosas grandiosas que había hecho con Clove y Primrose saltaba de un lado a otro.

-Tranquilas.-ordenó su padre e inmediatamente la efusividad cedió, las niñas miraban con preocupación a su padre.-Espero que planeen contarme que paso hoy.

-Por su puesto papá.-Fue increíble.-Katniss es la mejor.-las voces de sus hijas se mezclaban impidiéndole entender lo que tan emocionadas trataban de contar.

-Una a una, chicas.-Peeta reía. Las tres miraron a Annie, quien se mordía el labio y sonreía, su padre instó a que hablara.

-Katniss es la mejor mujer que he conocido, aunque…bueno no importa, Finnick me ha invitado a salir el sábado, quiere que vayamos al cine.

-Y Clove me ha dicho que hagamos una fiesta de pijamas, Prim también puede quedarse.

-Me gustaría más que Clove viniera a casa, no quiero darle más molestias a Katniss.

-Entonces eso es un si?.-Peeta solo asintió y sus tres hijas saltaron en su lugar. Algo estaba pasando con estas niñas y no entendía que, pero lo único seguro era que Katniss tenía que ver en ello.

Katniss despertó un poco más tarde de lo normal, haber pasado el día entera con las hijas de Peeta, había acabado con ella pero al menos notaba un cambio drástico en sus hijos, su relación al menos gracias a eso propiciaba que hablaran con ella, además de que siendo sincera consigo misma, tenía un pretexto para ver a Peeta, le quitaba la respiración. Sobre todo sus ojos azules, eran de infarto, Johanna incitaba a su amiga para que conquistara a su cuñado, pero Katniss recordaba perfectamente a su mujer, si una cosa no estaba permitida para ella porque aun recordaba… no entraría en detalles, el punto era que Peeta últimamente no salía de su cabeza, buena señal no era.

El viernes llegó más rápido que de costumbre, los días habían sido bastante estresantes, Katniss estuvo entre la nueva edición de la revista y se la paso en reuniones, campañas, publicidad y tantas cosas, que prácticamente no había podido ver a sus hijos; el miércoles Finnick y Annie pasaron el día juntos y fue entonces cuando "oficialmente" empezaron a salir como novios, el primero para Annie y la segunda para Finnick, de igual forma Peeta no se lo esperaba, pero al menos tenía la certeza que era un buen chico con el que su hija empezaría a salir.

Cuando llego a casa de la oficina, Peeta había pasado por Clove para llevarla a su casa, en donde pasaría la noche, al principio Katniss se había negado a que su pequeña hija pasara la noche fuera de casa, donde solo había un padre soltero, siempre desconfió de las personas pero Peeta inspiraba confianza, esos bellos ojos azules, la invitaban a no poderse negar a nada, así que al final accedió a que su hija se quedara con ellos, de hecho, Sae estaría ahí para cuidarlas toda la noche.

Llego a casa, se calzó unos vaqueros desgastados, converse y una camiseta vieja, se hizo un moño alto, puso sus gafas de aumento y se dispuso a trabajar, aunque ahora mucho más cómoda, encendió un cigarrillo. C'mere de Interpol acompañaba la escena, era relajante al menos.

El timbre sonó un par de veces, los chicos llegarían hasta las 9:00pm y eran apenas las 7:00pm, no tenía ni idea de quien podría ser; abrió la puerta y se encontró con ese rubio que ocupaba sus pensamientos, casi la mayoría del tiempo.

-Hola.-saludó Peeta, sintió que el estomagó le dio un vuelco, los niños no estaban y ella con él a solas.-las niñas están con Sae, yo tuve que venir por mi monstro.

-Pasa.-sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que pasara.-Los chicos aun no regresan del cine.-dijo Katniss mirando a todos lados menos al papá de la novia de su hijo.

-Oh vaya! espero que no te moleste si los espero.-negó con la cabeza.

-Quieres café?.-pregunto nerviosa girándose a verlo, Peeta estaba demasiado cerca y choco contra su cuerpo firme quedando así a pocos centímetros de unir sus labios.

-Me encantaría.-Katniss no quería separarse de Peeta, pero sabía muy bien que no debía tener ese tipo de pensamientos, era el papá de la novia de su hija, esto no era correcto.

-Pero por favor siéntate.-indico y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el café. Peeta observaba detenidamente todo a su alrededor, las fotos en la sala eran principalmente de sus dos hijos, aunque también no faltaban las fotos familiares, solo una llamó su atención, estaba su esposo, lucían como una familia de revista, esas para comerciales donde solo se aparenta ser feliz, pero todas esas sonrisas son falsas, tanto como su relación; Katniss regresa con el café en la mano, lo deja en la mesita de café.

-Disculpa esto, estaba trabajando

-Lamento haberte interrumpido.

-No lo haces, no te preocupes por ello.

Se sentaron a charlar durante un muy buen rato, hablaban del trabajo, de sus hijos, de Johanna y Marvel, hasta del perro de Peeta y del gato de Katniss, evitando por todo momento eso de las relaciones personales, no daban ni las 8:30, cuando se les habían acabado los temas de los cuales hablar, nada demasiado personal. A Peeta lo consumían las ansias por besar a Katniss pero no quería parecer un atrevido, puso a raya sus ganas. Katniss pensaba lo mismo pero no era correcto, Peeta es un hombre casado y ella no se metería en una relación.

-Las niñas han estado comportándose increíbles desde que te visitan.-Peeta comento al aire, quería introducirse en el tema más personal pero no sabía cómo y el cambio de sus hijas era el camino.

-Bueno, creo que es una cosa de Clove y Finnick porque definitivamente yo no tengo nada que ver en ello.

-Creo que es porque tú les pones atención.-Katniss lo miró confundida.

-A que te refieres con eso?.

-No quiero agobiarte.

-No lo haces, pero me interesa el cambio de las niñas.

-Su madre es un poco difícil, no les pone demasiada atención, supongo que por ello Glimmer y Annie se revelan, mis cuñadas tratan de compensarlas pero es realmente difícil, pero desde que llegaste tú las niñas han dejado de ser tan agresivas conmigo y simplemente ignoran a su madre, aunque las fastidie.

-Déjame ver si entendí, tu mujer no quiere a tus hijas y ellas se revelan contigo?

-Algo así, Delly casi nunca está en la casa así que no tienen como liberar su presión más que conmigo, trato de ser consecuente con ellas pero a veces me sacan de mis casillas.

-Todos tenemos problemas con nuestros hijos, Finnick y Annie están en una edad difícil, lo mejor que podemos hacer es apoyarlos.

-Si, ya lo creo.-suspiro Peeta, se acercaron lentamente hasta quedar de frente.-me voy a divorciar, me gustaría mucho que tú y Finnick la apoyaran.

-Hare lo que pueda Peeta.-no pudo reprimirlo más y lo abrazo, por alguna razón sabía que él lo necesitaba, el calor que los recorrió fue incomparable, ninguno había sentido algo parecido, con ninguna de las personas con las que hubiesen estado, en el caso de Katniss, no eran muchas.

Se separaron y sus labios estaban muy juntos, quizá fue el impulso del momento o las ganas reprimidas pero los dos cedieron al mismo instante; sus bocas se unieron en un beso tímido, apenas y se tocaban. Los dos querían más. Sus lenguas se enredaron en una batalla campal por dominar, los suspiros no se hicieron esperar, las manos de Katniss viajaron detrás del cuello de Peeta, mientras que las manos de él se estacionaron en su cintura, lo estaba disfrutando como pocas cosas se había disfrutado en la vida. Un auto se escuchó aparcando afuera de la casa, se separaron jadeando, Katniss trato de decir algo pero un casto beso por parte de Peeta, la hizo callar.

-No digas nada

-No debí de…

-Yo quería tanto como tu Katniss, déjame disfrutar de esto y ya después hablaremos.

La noche paso sin más, Annie y Peeta en cuanto entraron por la puerta se despidieron y marcharon a su casa, Katniss no se podía concentrar en absolutamente nada que no fueran los cálidos labios de Peeta sobre los de ella, esa sensación no solo se extendía sino que explotaba en un sinfín de sensaciones nuevas e incomparables. La atracción por Peeta era demasiada; estuvo dando vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche y para la mañana siguiente sus ojeras eran como las de un oso panda, no había trabajo y pasaría por Clove hasta el mediodía, Finnick iría con su nuevo amigo Caesar a jugar futbol a la playa, por lo que la mañana la tenia prácticamente desocupada. Llamó a Johanna, no tenía a quien más recurrir, Madge estaba demasiado lejos como para llamarle y contarle los miles de alocados pensamientos que tenía en este momento.

-Descerebrada, que hay?

-Necesito platicar con alguien

-Ya. A quien mataste?

-No estoy para bromas

-De nuevo tus hijos?

-Nada de eso, es tu cuñado.

-Vale eso suena bien, suéltalo.

-No, necesito verte, fue…yo.

-Vale, vale. Lo cacho te veo en media hora en el Starbucks de siempre.

-Te veo ahí.-Katniss salió disparada de la cama, para darse una ducha rápida, calzarse unos shorts vaqueros, una camisa a cuadros que color roja de manga corta, que se ajustaba a la perfección a su figura, se maquillo ligeramente, unas sandalias color café y sus gafas oscuras; cogió las llaves del auto y justo media hora después estaba entrando en el café donde vería a su mejor amiga.

Pidió dos lattes y se sentó en la mesa del fondo, encendió un cigarrillo y dada la ansiedad fumaba con la vista perdida.

-Qué ha pasado?.-pregunto Johanna con nerviosismo, sentándose en la silla frente a su amiga.

-He besado a Peeta.

-Que tu qué?.-Johanna no daba crédito a las palabras de su amiga.-eso es imposible

-Pues no lo fue, anoche estábamos tomando un café en mi casa, mientras esperábamos a que los chicos llegaran, estuvimos platicando por un muy buen rato, entonces el me pidió que entre Finnick y yo apoyáramos a Annie porque se va a divorciar.-suspiró.-aun no entiendo cómo fue que sucedió.

-Ya, dime la parte jugosa, a mí esa historia del divorcio ya me la sé porque Marvel me la contó toda, su mujer es una perra.

-Por qué?

-Hasta la pregunta ofende amiga, pero esa mujer es una infeliz, a Prim trató de abortarla. Peeta se casó con ella solo porque estaba embarazada de Annie y después llego Glimmer pero siendo sincera no sé cómo es que la ha soportado tantos años, es insoportable, con el tiempo se volvió la reina de todas las putas de la ciudad, según ella se mueve en el círculo más alto y todo eso gracias, a que Peeta trabaja como esclavo, solo le quiere dar lo mejor a ella y a las niñas pero ella es una malagradecida, se tira a todo mundo con tal de que todos le den suficiente dinero, como si Peeta no le diera suficiente ya. El caso es que hace apenas unas semanas atrás han comenzado a hacer los tramites del divorcio, Peeta dice que no pondrá objeción alguna, no quiere a las niñas con ella y él ya no la soporta.

-Advierto desde ya, que no te cae de lo mejor.

-No la soporto, la verdad, desde que Marvel y yo estamos juntos, no nos podemos ni ver y mucho menos desde lo de Primrose, ella es un amor y probablemente sea la que más la quiere, aunque esas niñas siempre estén con su padre.

-Eso me ha dicho él, las niñas se ponen rebeldes, el cree que porque no está su madre pero estoy segura que Peeta hace todo lo que puede.

-Seguro que sí, pero no me cambies de tema y dime como paso.

-Bueno comentamos ciertas cosas de su divorcio, le di un abrazo y terminamos con un efusivo beso.

-Entonces aceptas que Peeta te mueve el piso?.-la mirada escrutadora de Johanna hacia que Katniss quisiera esconderse debajo de la mesa.

Ya no podía negarlo por más tiempo, así que asintió.-Peeta me vuelve loca.

* * *

**HOLOOOO! POR FIN! he aquí el capitulo! no saben que trabajo me costó terminarlo, eso es lo malo de no tener tiempo para escribir porque se me olvida como va pero bueno total, que hice lo que pude y salió esto! si se besaron LERO LERO & que bonito, todo es risa y felicidad hasta que... uuuy lo verán el siguiente cap, que estará listo la siguiente semana porque necesito actualizar Lips are blue, ya terminando ese tengo libre, además de que haré un one-shot navideño muy nice o espero que quedé así, mientras dejenme saber que les pareció.**

**xoxo**

**Kari.**

* * *

**Adelanto:**

**-Te vi.- el grito de Finnick aturdía de sobre manera a Katniss.**

**-Y qué? crees que porque tu padre murió yo no tengo derecho a estar con otra persona?**

**-NO! mi papá te amaba y tu debes serle fiel.**

**-Debes superarlo hijo, tu padre no está aquí y yo soy muy joven como para que pretendas que me quedé sola a ver como crecen y darles mi vida.**

**-Ojalá te hubieras muerto tú y no mi papá...**


End file.
